ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gold
I am not sure Broik's edit to this and Latinum are all that good, The article no longer explores the issue completely. --TOSrules 03:51, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) :That whole "worthless gold" comment has always bugged me... I actually tend to agree that it should be disregarded, although it might not be wise to simply force that interpretation on people as latinum's explanation seems to do at present. I know how many Trekkies like to come up with crazy explanations for this and that. But I do know that other episodes, such as support the idea of gold being valuable (they refer to the gold-pressed latinum and later go "Your words are of no value to us!" "You gold is!") so the way it's spelled out on gold is probably best. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 04:02, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::How much more in depth was it explored before? It sounds fine the way it is on this page now. I re-worded the latinum page a little though. Sloan 04:31, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) Well the point I made that sparked this new version, is when I noted that "The Perfect Mate" Clearly shows that Ferengi value gold. I think the article should also be written to clearly point the issue out. I do not know how to write this up because I am not DS9 literate. --TOSrules 05:22, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I don't blame you for not knowing what my edit said, it was changed so quickly, but it stated that in the episode Ferengi still appeared to value gold. --TOSrules 21:20, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I tend to think that, when Quark said gold was worthless, he either meant that it was worthless to him for his line of business (though I don't see why) or that it was worthless compared to the latinum that should have been within the gold. --From Andoria with Love 17:51, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::It probably wasn't your edit, TOSrules, based on looking at the page history. I think that might have just brought it to people's attention by pointing the page out on recent changes. And as for you being illiterate, no one's perfect! I think Shran is right, or perhaps the Ferengi value gold insomuch as they can use it when dealing with other civilizations, or... whatever. Basically, the established canon said it's valuable, except those two discrepencies, so it's better to focus on them, as they have the burden of proof. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 18:07, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Canon material states that gold is of little value to the Federation, since it can be easily replicated and Earth has no futher need of money. The Ferengi still valued it until a few seasons into TNG. By the time DS9 came out, gold just became a medium for containing latinum (which either cannot be replicated efficiently, or at all...it isn't said why) and Quark said maybe a few primitive civilizations still considered it valuable. The episodes cited say it all.--Mike Nobody 09:24, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: At least up to TNGSeason 5 gold was valuable --TOSrules 04:46, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) In little green men, quarks conversation with the general proves that gold is at the very least not worthless to ferengi. Quark : Don't you have any gemstones or precious minerals? General : What, like gold? Quark : Gold is good.